Of Dual Blades and Memories
by Window2MySoul
Summary: When asked of a story, King Edmund tells the tale of how, when trying to find his brother, he finds himself.
1. An Almost Duel and A Story to be Told

Edmund and Peter were lying on the grass in front of the How under the warm Narnian sun. Edmund was watching as Susan tried to teach a brigade of archers how to properly hit a target. They had been at it for hours and so far she was not having any luck. Yet, Susan _was_ the Gentle Queen and so her patience did not run low. However, the patience of the Just King was not quite the same. Edmund was bored. Decidedly and utterly bored. Normally he would have challenged Peter to a sparring session- the best way the two Kings had to pass the time. However, today, Peter had decided that it was a perfect time to start snoring peacefully. He looked the calmest Edmund had seen him since they left Narnia and Edmund could not bear to wake him. Peter had been angry ever since they had been sent back to England. Shunning everyone who tried to help, he wasn't himself anymore. He took out all his frustration on those around him, but especially his younger brother, who did nothing but silently let him.

The worst thing of all, in his sibling's opinions', was that Peter had lost his faith in Aslan. Nevertheless, ever the loyal brother and King, Edmund stood by his brother, even when he did not agree with his decisions. Sighing, Edmund rolled over onto his side and gazed at his sleeping brother. Edmund thought back to everything that happened since the four had arrived back in Narnia. His thoughts trailed to one certain Prince instinctively. The young Prince Caspian had done much in helping the Narnians start to claim back their country. From the start however, Peter treated Caspian like he was the enemy, and Caspian, for the life of him, could not understand what he had done that was so wrong. Edmund tried to explain to Caspian that Peter was not himself, that he had the most difficult time out of all of them adjusting to life back in England and that he would soon be himself again. Yet, the look in the young King's eyes told Caspian that Edmund himself was so sure. It wasn't until an incident a few days ago that involved an arrow to Edmund's leg, crying, comforting, and a lot of self blame on the High King's part, did the air clear up between the two brothers. And it was then that something in Peter changed and Caspian saw the true High King.

A light throb of pain in Edmund's upper thigh brought him once again to the present. He gave a small smile despite the pain. It was worth the injury, he thought, if it meant saving his brother from both the enemy and himself. Edmund gave a chuckle as he thought back to the expression on Caspian's face as he walked in on the middle of that particular shouting match. Obviously no one had told the Prince that it was best to stay out of the two brothers' way when such argument was occurring. It had taken quite the convincing to assure Caspian, that no, the two King's would not kill or maim each other in any way. Thinking of the young Prince, Edmund suddenly got an idea. He had yet to see Caspian's swordsmanship and thought that now was as good a time as any to test it. Edmund got up and looked towards a pile of weapons that was sitting near by. It was no secret that the Just King preferred duel swords instead of sword and shield in any sort of battle. He debated with himself on whether in this particular sparring match he should use two swords and decided that he might as well get in the practice. He walked over to the swords and looked for a suitable one. Suddenly, a loud din erupted, coming from the archers, as two of them got into a scuffle. Yes, Edmund thought, this was a perfect time to test Caspian.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter's voice behind him. The angry voices had woken the sleeping king. Edmund picked up a sword that was relatively the same size and weight of Shafelm and replied,

"Well, you were asleep. So I thought I would go see how our prince is with a sword." He lightly tossed to sword in a flip, catching it by the hilt with the grace and ease of a seasoned warrior.

Peter gave a knowing smile at his younger brother as he eyed the dark haired boy's extra sword,

"That's a fine idea," he said, "but is it really fair?"

Edmund's signature smirk curled his lips and a mischievous sparkled came to his eyes as he turned to go find Caspian in a silent, _we'll see_. Peter gave a laugh feeling quite sorry for the Prince and closed his eyes once again for much needed sleep.

Edmund found the Prince in question sitting on a low rocky ledge, staring out into the expansive Narnian forest. Edmund approached the older boy,

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Edmund asked smiling down at Caspian. Caspian startled, reached for his sword before he realized who had spoken. Flushing slightly, he replied softly,

"Yes, it is," he paused, thinking of the old tales he had heard, "Was what Queen Lucy said before true? Were the trees really alive once before?"

Edmund looked gravely out at the all-to-still forest. He could feel the lump rising in his throat as he thought of the Narnia he once knew.

"La," he nodded, "They used to dance." He whispered, quoting his little sister. Prince Caspian gazed with wonder at the legendary King. He knew of the struggles and hardships the Kings and Queens had faced during their reign, and he knew of the glory of old Narnia.

"Perhaps," Caspian mused, "if we can give the Narnians back their home, the trees will dance again?"

Edmund gave a fond smile at the Prince's hopeful tone.

"I would like to think," he agreed. They sat in silence for awhile.

"I do not think I'm ready to lead an army," Caspian suddenly confessed, "let alone a county."

"It _is_ terrifying at first," confided Edmund, "but with experience, you will learn."

"Learn, yes, but I do not think I will ever get used to it." The older of the two said.

"You never do, you just have to do what you feel is right, and hope that it turns out to be for the best," sensing Caspian's hesitation, he said, "Do not worry so much about it now. When the time comes, you will know what to do." There was a brief moment when none spoke, then, Edmund's voice took on a lighter teasing tone, "But I do have one question." He smiled at Caspian's slightly frightened expression. "How do you expect us to help you take on an army, when we have not even seen you handle a sword?"

Caspian was at a loss of words,

"How…"

Edmund offered a hand to Caspian,

"A sparing match," was all he said. Caspian gulped nervously at the prospect of going against a King of Old but he took the offered hand to help himself up. Edmund lead him to a clearing surrounded by trees on three sides.

"I do trust you know the rules…?" Edmund asked drawing Shafelm. Caspian eyed the two swords that were held in Edmund's hands apprehensively. Edmund, noticing this, offhandedly explained,

"I find this more preferable. I have never liked fighting with a shield," he smiled to himself, getting lost in his memories, "Not even when I first started training." Caspian looked surprised. He had heard stories of the King's swords master-the battle toughened, and overly protective, General Oreius-and was shocked that he would have ever let one of his kings fight sans shield. His confusion must have been evident on his face because Edmund hastened to continue,

"Of course, I still had to learn how to properly use a shield. But I always used duel blades in the battles we fought if I could." Prince Caspian looked at the young king in awe. How he would love to hear about the famous battles from the one who had fought them himself.

"Please your majesty, could you tell us about them?" asked a small, excited, and squeaky voice, expressing Caspian's thoughts. Startled, both King and Prince looked around them. In the trees, they found a dozen or so energetic chipmunks and squirrels looking eagerly down at them.

"Oh yes! Please tell!" came a chorus of shrill pleas. Amused Edmund glanced at Caspian,

"Well, if you do not mind…" he raised an eyebrow.

"If you must, your majesty," was Caspian's reply as he fought back a smile.

Grinning at Caspian, Edmund gave a submissive nod. He sheathed Shafelm and, stabbing his extra blade in the hard soil, flopped down next to it. Gesturing, he invited the small woodland creatures, and the Prince, to come closer and listen to his story.

"_It started about seven months into our reign…" _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The start to my first full-fledged story! I'm actually not to sure where I'm going with this. I did have it all planned out but plans change so…I'm sure it'll come to me. But for now, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. A Rude Awakening and a Going Away

"Edmund! Edmund! Get up!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling my covers over my head as I did, determinedly ignoring the bouncing bundle of energy that was my sister. How she could be so full of life all the time was something that I never would understand. She bounced a few more times, and then I felt her collapse beside me on the bed.

"Come on Eddie," she said tugging down the covers, "It'll be half past noon by the time you actually get some breakfast at this rate." I cracked open an eye to glance out the window. The sun was still low in the sky, streaming in bright light-it was hardly mid morn.

"You're exaggerating Lu," I grumbled, annoyed at being awakened. It was the seventh day, the only day that I actually had the chance to sleep in seeing as it was the only day I did not have training early in the morning. Yet, here I was, conscious, much to my displeasure. Sighing, I turned onto my back deciding that, since I knew Lucy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, I might as well keep her entertained. I still had no intention of getting up from my warm bed quite yet though. Lucy, anticipating my motives, gave me a full, pouty glare.

"I'm under the strict orders of Peter to get you to breakfast in ten minutes," she said, "if I remember his words correctly, his threat went something like," she smiled, going into a first-class imitation of our older brother's exasperated tone, "'he better be down here soon, otherwise I'll be forced to take measures into my own hands.'" Lucy raised her eyebrows at me expectantly-well aware of what my reaction was going to be. I threw my arms over my eyes for a brief moment, cursing my older brother.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," I finally said, shoving my tangled covers aside, almost tripping, as I stepped onto the cold tiles and headed towards my bathroom. I preferred not to have a repeat what happened the last time Peter had to 'take measures into his own hands.' If I remember correctly, which of course I did, it involved quite a lot of ice cold water, no breakfast, and handling the day's court dramas soaked, hungry and freezing to the bone. Many that day surely wondered why their King was damp and shivering. And why my _loving_ siblings were sniggering with much amusement.

"Lovely," was Lucy's bright reply as she watched, satisfied that I was up and moving about. Knowing me all too well, she added, "You might want to hurry though Ed, before Peter eats everything." With that she floated out into the hall leaving me to hastily get dressed so I could salvage _some_ food. Pulling on my tunic, I rushed towards the door that Lucy had left out of some few minutes before. Nodding in greeting to those I encountered in the grand halls of Cair Paravel, I made my way down to our private dinning chamber. Entering the room, I saw Lucy snag a piece of Peter's toast, all while ignoring his glare, before settling in her chair and saying smugly,

"I told you I could get him up."

"So you have," Peter smirked at me as I slumped into my own seat and reached for the closest item to me. Stuffing the sausage link in my mouth, I mumbled,

"So why have you insisted on waking me?" Susan looked disgusted as a small chunk of meat came flying out of my mouth, but, thankfully, was kept from reprimanding me when Peter answered,

"Well, we've been hearing talk for weeks now that there are fell creatures on the move in the north, so I have decided that it is about time that we take a look." I grinned, excited to test what I had learned training with Oreius and perhaps this times I wouldn't get stabbed.

"Excellent!" I said grabbing a stack of toast, reaching over to butter it I asked, "When are we heading out?" My siblings exchanged worried glances and noticing this, my smile slid right off my face. I looked at my older brother, who was resolutely avoiding my gaze and questioned softly,

"I'm not going to be going with you, am I?" I took his uncomfortable silence as a yes.

"Right then," I said briskly, "I guess you have no more need for me here so, if you will excuse me…"" I pushed away from the table and left the room with a flourish. There was a screech of chair on tile as Peter got up. I heard him sigh,

"Edmund, wait." I broke into a run, headed towards the great western balcony. There I sat on the ledge, gazing out onto the land that I was appointed to guard. My thoughts were a jumbled mess. Did Peter not trust me enough to handle this? Was it all in my imagination that we had moved past my mistakes? All insecurities that were previously held within me came flooding back to the surface; I was at a extreme discord with myself. Moments later, I heard Peter come up behind me,

"Ed," he said, "Can we just talk about this?"

I gave no indication of hearing him.

He huffed, "Fine, I talk, you listen." And suddenly he was by my side, long legs swinging over the ledge as he took a seat next to me on the ledge.

"I don't know for what reason you think I don't want you to come with me. But I want you to know that under no circumstances is it because you are incapable in anyway, because that is not true in the least," he began. It was there I felt the urge to cut in.

"Then what is it Peter?" I asked with a surprising coldness in my voice, "If it's not because you think I'm too weak then what it is? Is it because you think that as soon as we find them I'll go running to those who served _her_ and betray you again? Is that it?" I demanded, tears threatening to spill.

"No!" Peter replied fiercely. He gently grabbed my chin, turning my face towards him he looked me straight in the eye. He almost looked angry, "_Never, never_ think that Edmund. I trust you. I trust you with my life." The sincerity burning in his stormy blue eyes calmed my doubts somewhat.

"Well what reason do you have for me staying then?" I raised my eyebrows, questioning.

"I…need you to make sure things run smoothly here," he said airily. I snorted,

"That's a stupid excuse Pete, and you know it." He smiled, guilty.

"Yes well," he became serious, "You have no idea Edmund, what it did to me, seeing you lying there. I thought you were going to die Ed! And there was nothing I could do but to watch." He closed his eyes briefly, regrouping, "For the love of Aslan, do not ask me to chance that again." His normally clear orbs were watery and conflicted. It pained me to see him like that, to know that I was the cause.

"But I _didn't_ die," I said softly, reaching out to put my hand on his, "I'm here, I'm healthy, and I'm well. And I know you want to keep me from getting hurt, but you can't protect me forever Pete. I'm King too; I have the right to defend my country." He took a deep breath,

"I know," he replied, "It doesn't mean I have to like it," he paused, "Please just stay this one time, for my sake." I was about to protest, but seeing how much Peter truly needed this, I nodded silently.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling me into a tight hug.

"King Peter, King Edmund, your sisters-" Startled, we both tumbled, backwards, thank Aslan, onto the hard marble floor in a tangle of limbs. _Ow._

"Oh!" was the cry of the young dryad as we went crashing down, "I'm so sorry your Majesties," she apologized profusely as we picked ourselves off of the floor wincing.

"It's fine, really," I insisted, "What was it that Susan and Lucy wanted?"

Still slightly flustered, the dryad answered, "They would like me inform you that the party is ready to leave and is waiting for King Peter." Peter thanked her for delivering the message, and she fled, leaving us alone again. Reading my expression, Peter slung an arm around my shoulder,

"It won't be so bad," then he smiled brightly as if he just thought of something, "And you'll have the devotions of Bront, Cerus, and Divus all to yourself." I groaned at this, thinking of the torture I would be subjected to in my brother's absence. He laughed,

"Who knows, maybe by the time I get back you will finally be able to defeat me." Like the mature King I was, I stuck my tongue out. Then, grinning, I took on his challenge, knowing that I would be mighty bored without Peter around to amuse me. Walking down to the stables where Peter's horse, Ari, was waiting with the rest of the party, he continued,

"Surely we'll be back by the first quarter, and when we get back, what say Susan, Lucy, you and me go out and see Narnia? It's not fitting that the Kings and Queens do not know their own country." His proposition did sound like a good idea. Ruling a country did not give us siblings much time to spend together privately and we had only seen parts of Narnia. An outing like such served both purposes, however-

"And what about Cair?" I asked, knowing well it was a logical argument. Peter sighed, shaking his head in amused disappointment,

"I think we are in capable hands, dear brother. Or do you really think Orieus would let Cair fall?" I looked at him in disbelief,

"Do you really think Orieus would let us go without him?" Peter frowned, thoughtful.

"We will figure something out. Relax Ed, you'll be old and grey by the time you're sixteen at this rate." Glaring at him, I gave a brotherly shove as we reached the stables. Lucy and Susan, as well as Orieus, Proma, Ara, and everyone else who would be going were there double checking the weapons, equipment, and field rations while they waited. As soon as she spotted us, Lucy ran up and gave Peter a gigantic hug as she said to him,

"Under no circumstances are you to be overly noble and get yourself injured, you hear me Peter Pevensie?" She sounded so frighteningly like Susan that Peter nodded, laughing.

"Don't worry about me Lu," he glanced over at me, "Just make sure our Eddie here doesn't go insane while I'm gone." Scowling good-naturedly, I bit back sarcastically,

"Yes Pete, because my world revolves around you." He winked at me as he turned to Susan, who gave a gentler good-bye than Lucy,

"We'll be fine here," she said, "You just take care of you and come back soon."

"As soon as I can," Peter promised. It was my turn.

"Come here," he beckoned, arms wide. Grudgingly, I submitted myself into his hug, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Take care of the girls, 'k Ed? I'll be back before you know it." Not knowing what to say, or trusting myself to speak, I nodded against his chest and whispered,

"Be safe."

"I will," he whispered back. Then he turned and mounted Ari, who was at the head of the waiting party, and lead them out of the gates of Cair Paravel towards the Northern Wilderness. Waving, we watched until the small brigade of soldiers was out of site before turning away. Peter was right, a week would be nothing. There were still many things that we had to do to get Narnia back on her feet and I would busy myself with those tasks. When Peter got back he would be proud of what I had accomplished. Smiling to myself, I looped arms with Susan and Lucy and we headed back to the castle. One week…

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. I'm going to try for one a week, so we'll see how it goes. Thank you for the reviews! They make a girl happy . Happy Valentines Day everyone! Don't forget to review.

~And something I failed to do in my first chapter, I must credit Elecktrum for her lovely creation, Shafelm. I highly advise you go read her stories for they are incredibly well written.


	3. The First Day and the Lord

A/N: Another chapter. Finally.

Lord Belisar is actually a character from _Prince Caspian_. But for the sake of this story, lets pretend he's not.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Simple as that.

* * *

"Sir Edmund!"

The sharp, commanding voice of Bront suddenly snapped me out of my reverie. I glanced up the see the centaur captain glaring at me, broadsword in hand. He opened his mouth and said,

"I realize that this week will be tough for you, but I would appreciate it if you would pay attention because, I will guarantee you, those trying to kill you will not stop to consider what is going on in your life when attempting to take it."

I flushed at his words, knowing the truth of them all too well, and mumbled,

"Sorry Sir, you have my full attention." He surveyed me through dark eyes for a moment, then nodded and replied,

"Very well then," he paused before instructing me once again, "Now, adjust your shield; it will do no good to you if you lose it." Groaning, I fumbled with the leather straps of my shield as I fought to adjust them with thick armored gloves. I made a face and complained,

"I don't get the point, it's not like I actually use it often." This was true. While my brother opted for the more traditional style of combat of using sword and shield as meanings of both defense and offense, I found the heavy piece of metal to be a burden. More than once it had gotten in the way while we were sparring and, as Peter always swears, almost decapitated him.

"It is necessary," Bront said.

"It is cumbersome," I retorted. I saw he fought back the urge to smile at the tone of my voice.

"So it is…" he trailed off, giving me a pondering look, "I think…maybe it is time for you to try dual swords." I stared at him in shock. I had been pleading with Orieus for months to let me train with dual swords but he had insisted I learn how to use sword and shield properly first.

"Are you serious?" I stuttered. A true smile broke through Bront's well composed features. It was just _thrilling_ the effect I had on people.

"I think that you have earned that right," his eyes twinkled down at me, "Come," he gestured, leading me off of the training grounds and towards the armory. Once there, I cast my shield aside and waited impatiently while Bront disappeared among the numerous weapons. He came back into view carrying three swords of similar size to my own. I tested each to find the most comfortable and ended up with the one that was almost identical to Shafelm. Bront nodded, pleased with my choice,

"Back to the grounds. And keep a proper grip," he ordered. Awkwardly, I gripped onto the pommel of the sword, shifting the weight constantly trying to get used to the feeling of using my non-dominant hand. I had just found a somewhat reliable hold when Bront held out a massive hand. I stared at it in confusion.

"You must learn how to walk before you run young king," he clarified. Reluctantly, I handed back the sword, moving mine own to my left hand.

"Now…"

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Without Peter there, I got twice the attention I usually received. By the end of the session, I was exhausted beyond words. I trudged towards the dining chamber, peeling away the outmost layer of my grimy under-armor tunic as I did. My hair was plastered flat against my forehead, matted with sweat, newly formed calluses marked my palms, and the signs of a bruise were starting to show across my cheekbone. All this must have accounted for Susan's startled exclamation when she came across me.

"Edmund!" she said taking in my worn out appearance, "Where on earth have you been?" I paused and raised my eyebrow, wondering why she asked this since she knew full well Peter and I trained every morn,

"Where I always am in the morning," I replied. Flustered, she hastily said,

"Yes, yes, I know. Well then, why don't you hurry along and clean up, hm?" She gave a gentle shove, pushing me in the direction of my room. I glanced down the hall,

"Actually, I was going to get some breakfast first…" I protested.

"No, you really should get clean first," she insisted practically pushing me towards the stairs. Her behavior was bewildering, never before had she objected to me and Peter eating before bathing after our training. Then it dawned on me.

"Lord Belisar is here," This was not a question but a statement. Susan blushed and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yes, I was hoping for you to not see him until the official welcoming. He dare not insult you in front of your subjects. Even he is smart enough to know that."

"Yet, it says something about a man when he is not brave enough to make mockery of a man in public but is more than willing to do so otherwise," I said bitterly.

"Oh Ed, do not pay that man any heed," she soothed, "Please, just try to stay out of his way for now. I will send someone up with food, now go." Kissing me softly on the forehead, she scooted me along, and then disappeared down the corridor. When I reached my room, I was promptly attacked, as usual, by my faun valet Gieio. Awhile later, all scrubbed, fresh, and full, I wandered down the hall aimlessly. I paused at the door of the library, wondering if I should go in or not. Boredom got the best of me and I stepped through the threshold and into the quiet, sunny room. I had been in here many times before but had never got around to looking closely at all of the ancient tomes. After a thorough scan of the titles, I picked a thick, leather-bound book and sat down in an armchair for a long read. Back in Finchley, I never really enjoyed reading, but now I found myself incredibly absorbed in the tales of the Kings and Queens that had come before us, and the ups and downs of their rule. I had come to a particularly interesting passage on war strategies when the sounds of stealthily movement caught my attention. Looking up, I instinctively reached for my sword, drawing it out to defend myself at a moments notice. There was a fluttering and a tawny owl suddenly came swooping towards me. She landed on the arm of the chair, took a moment to settle, and then said,

"If you would be so as kind, your majesty, to put that away, I feel as if you are going to stab me through at any moment." I hastily slid my sword back in its sheath and asked,

"What are you doing here Areia? I thought you were taking a leave of absence to spend time with your family?" She turned her large, owl eyes towards me. The depth and understanding in them made me feel like she was looking right through me. I shivered unconsciously.

"Your sister dropped me a hint that I might want to talk to you. About what she did not say," she told be. I huffed crossly. _Of course she did_.

"It's nothing," I insisted. Areia was silent.

"I'm fine!" I protested, "Susan was just worried because I was a little upset earlier. I'm perfectly happy now." She still said nothing but only stared me down. The way she made me feel like I was guilty of something gave no doubts about why she was the finest judge in Narnia. Finally giving in, I admitted the truth.

"It's just…that Lord Belisar is here. But I can take care of myself, go, don't waste your time on me." I thought that she looked a bit too self satisfied as I told her what was bothering me. She ruffled her feathers and gave an owlish sigh, then proceeded to say,

"That man is tactless. But, then, so are you." I gaped at her, stunned, and a bit hurt, by her words. She saw the shock in my eyes and explained as only she could.

"You are the Just King, are you not?" she asked, staring intently at me. I raised my eyebrows, now slightly amused.

"Yes, I am Edmund," I replied slowly and she shook her head impatiently.

"No, no. I did not ask your name." I waited, wondering what the answer to her question was then. After a moment she repeated her question,

"Are you the Just King, or are you not?"

"I don't see what you're asking me!" I cried out frustrated. Doting on me, she said,

"A Just King is wise with his words. He does not let a man, so low in honor, upset him. Nor does he show his anger towards that man, he, rather, makes that man ashamed of himself, using only words. This way, the Just King retains _his_ honor, and that man, he understands his place." I nodded, slowly beginning to comprehend,

"So, you're saying I should scold him?" I asked.

"No," she replied softly, "I'm saying you should reprimand him, but in such a way that it does not seem that you are. You will see, he will understand, and so will you. Now, if you'll excuse me your majesty, I have some children to go tend to." With a respectful nod of her head, she flew out through the window, leaving me to process what she had just said. A few minutes passed. Then, with renewed purpose, I put my book aside, and went to go search for a certain tome.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

"Ed! Edmund! Where are you?" I heard Lucy call.

"In here Lu!" I yelled. Moments later, Lucy appeared at the doorway, looking at me irritably.

"I've been searching for you everywhere! Everyone has arrived and they're waiting for us. Susan's this close to having a fit; you better get down there quickly." Jumping up, I scurried towards my room to get ready, not wanting to get a lecture from my older sister. There Gieio helped me don my formal wear. Brushing my disheveled hair once over-not that it helped-he handed me my crown, and made some final adjustments as I settled it atop my head. Also not wanting to face the Gentle Queen's wrath, he practically shoved me out of the door. I ran, very un-king like, down to the private entrance of the Great Hall, skidding to a halt before one annoyed sister, and one anxious one.

"For the love of Aslan Edmund, couldn't you have done something about your hair?" was Susan's greeting.

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" Susan rolled her eyes at my response,

"So you are," she turned to Girsc, "We are ready." He nodded and slipped through the door into the Hall. We waited outside, listening for the horn that would signal us inside. As soon as Girsc left, Susan's irritated expression turned into a worried one.

"Don't worry Edmund, we'll be right by your side," she mothered. Lucy piped in,

"Yes Ed, you pretty much have the routine down by now. Greet him, and then spend the rest of the evening avoiding him at all costs." I smiled at her but Susan still looked apprehensive.

"Don't worry Susan. I get the feeling that tonight, some routines are about to change." Before she had the chance to reply, the horn sounded and I walked purposely through the door, leading the way. Girsc waited for us to take a seat in our thrones, then announced the arrival of Lord Belisar.

"Greetings your majesties, may Aslan bless," he said bowing before us. The rest of his party stood off to the side with the Narnians.

"Greetings to you too my friends," Susan replied courteously, "Now, if we could enquire as to the nature of your visit?"

"Only some negotiations to be done. However," his eyes glimmered with the pleasure of torment, "if now is not a time deemed fit, we could do it another time." His eyes flickered from Peter's empty throne to me. I held back a glare.

"Now is a good a time as any," I said, voice hard, "But first, let us enjoy tonight, we can attend to business tomorrow." His smile dropped and his tone became a touch colder,

"Yes, of course King Edmund." Tables and food where brought out and everyone settled in to enjoy a delicious meal courtesy of the chefs at Cair Paravel. Once the food and drink were put away, the tables were removed and the floor was cleared for dancing. Immediately, music was struck up and soon the Hall was crowded full of laughter. As King, I made my proper rounds, greeting every visitor personally and dancing with those who requested it, as well as with my sisters. It was late when I finally had the chance to talk face to face with Lord Belisar. I made my way over to the edge of the crowd where he was talking to one of his men. I was about to cut in when I overheard his words,

"It seems that without King Peter, they are daft. Can't even negotiate a simple deal without his presence," he mocked, "If I was him, I'd get rid of the three and just rule myself." The man he was talking to caught sight of me and looked incredibly uncomfortable. I decided then that I would make my presence known,

"Is that so? It is not wise to insinuate that you know the running of our country. Nor is it wise to imply that you could run it better. Words like yours could be taken the wrong way." Lord Belisar wiped around at the sound of my voice. His eyes went wide but he recovered quickly and smiled smugly.

"Apologies your majesty, I suggest no such thing. But I can not but wonder why a traitor would be trusted to rule. You know what they say—" His eyes glimmered, knowing he hit a soft spot. I didn't give him the reaction he wanted though. Cutting him off coldly, I said, "I don't try and pretend that I haven't made mistakes in my past. Yet, since then, I have worked to redeem myself in the eyes of my people. I would like to think that I have done a pretty good job of this. And if I have learned one thing, it is that acting like a child does no good in getting attention, and more so, does no good in earning the respect of those who matter the most." I raised my eyebrows, waiting for a reply. His eyes gave away his shock at my words. He knew what I was implying and flushed slightly with anger. When he gave no reply however, I continued,

"I was given a second chance, so it is only fair that you should receive one too. I advise you not to waste it," I paused for a second and let it sink in, "It is getting late and we have an early day ahead of us, you may go to your room now if you wish." There was no mistaking the tone of my voice. It was not a suggestion, it was an order. He nodded swiftly and gave me a last glare before following me to towards the thrones where my sisters where sitting. I smiled as I noticed that Lucy was already sleeping peacefully. When Susan caught sight of us, she threw me a questioning look but I just shook my head, signaling I would tell her later. I whispered something to Girsc and waited until the horn blew again. Standing in the center of the dais, I held silent until it quieted, then announced in a loud voice,

"It is getting late, and our guest of honor is getting tired. We shall retire for the night for tomorrow will be a long day. Thank you to everyone for coming. Our guests may follow Pala up to your rooms. May Aslan cast sweet dreams upon you." I stood until the last of the guests cleared out and then slumped tiredly into my throne.

"Come on Ed," Susan said, nudging me up, "You did good tonight, Peter would be proud. now go get some sleep. Lucy and I will supervise the clean up. Go on." Not having the energy to argue, I trudged up to my bed. Closing my eyes and letting sleep overtake me, I felt great satisfaction as Susan's words played again in my head,

"_You did good, Peter would be proud." _

* * *

A/N: My life has been crap ass busy this last month :/. And it's not quite over yet, but a few sentences each day and a few hours this weekend and I was able to finish another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and story-alerted this story and don't forget to review!


	4. A Bad Dream and a Homecoming

I slept fitfully that night, caught up in a vivid nightmare.

_I was suddenly back in the midst of the Battle of Beruna. All around me the remains of Aslan's army were battling the Fell Creatures of the White Witch. I was fighting the best I could, feeling awkward with the foreign object in my hands. Using the basics that General Orieus had taught me naught but an hour or so ago, I cut down an ogre that was about to spear me. That was when I heard Peter's shout,_

"_Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" I stared at him. _Was he insane?_ Did he really think that I was just going to leave him? Let him die? Before I could reply, Mr. Beaver was at my side, pulling on my hand and leading me up a grassy slope, away from my brother. I stopped to turn around. Peter was holding his own against a minotaur and an ogre, I didn't expect anything less. But I saw what he didn't: the White Witch, heading his way, determined to break the prophecy. My heart stopped and I yanked out of the beaver's grip. Adrenaline pumping, I drew my sword, ready to make my way through the throng to stop the Witch. I heard Mr. Beavers' startled exclamation behind me,_

"_Peter said get out of here!" His eyes were wide and I know he felt the same fear as I did, but he was intent on following the High King's order to get me to safety. I was not as concerned. _

"_Peter's not king yet!" I retorted, turning back to the White Witch. Time slowed down as I saw the repercussions of that one conversation. _

"_NO!" I ran, ran as fast as I could, shoving everyone aside, cutting down Fell Creatures in my path, hell bent on getting to my brother. I was almost there when I felt someone jerk me back, restraining me from going any farther. _

"_Ed! Edmund! Edmund!" the voice of my older sister was crying. I struggled against the arms that were holding me back, in hysterics, as I watched the scene play out. In front of me was the White Witch, standing triumphantly over my brother's, pale, lifeless body, his blood covering the sword held in her cold hands. _

"PETER!" I burst upright, heart pounding erratically, sweat drenching my body. I was no longer on the battle field, but upon my own bed, Susan's worried face looming in front of me. Seeing my terrified state, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me tight against her. Sobs wracked my body as tears poured down my face. I couldn't get that image out of my head, the picture of Peter's blank, glassy eyes, never to see again.

"Shhhh," Susan whispered into my ear, "it was just a dream. You're safe Ed." I buried my face into her neck and she waited patiently for my tears to stop. After a long time, I pulled back, sheepishly wiping my tear stained face with my sleeve. Even as I calmed down, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that overwhelmed me. Susan glanced at me in concern,

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. I shook my head, knowing if I told her my nightmare she would worry even more,

"Like you said," I whispered, my voice breaking, "It was just a dream." I forced a shaky smile. Susan knew that I wasn't telling the truth, and I knew that she didn't believe me, but, fortunately, she didn't push it. Instead, she just tucked me back under the covers and soothed my hair until I fell back asleep. I woke up the next morning with Susan's head on my stomach. I grimaced, knowing she would have a terrible crick in her neck when she woke up. I wiggled my arms out of the covers so I could shift her into a more comfortable position and watched her sleep peacefully. The early sun spilled across my bed and lighted her pale face and her dark hair, which was now spilling across my pillow. I studied my older sister's face, seeing familiar features that graced my own. There were however, dark circles under her eyes that were unfamiliar, signifying her worry and lack of sleep. I sighed, stroking her hair as she did mine last night, vowing to talk to her about getting more rest as soon as I could. I slipped out from underneath the covers and silently changed into my training tunic, ready to head down to the grounds to get beaten on again. After another grueling session, I went back to my room to see Susan in the same place she had been when I left. I took a bath to clean the sweat and grime off, before sliding back beside my sleeping sister. The door opened quietly and I heard the hushed voice of my other sister,

"Edmund? Have you seen Susan?" I glanced over and saw Lucy still in her night gown. When she saw Susan sleeping, she gave a small sigh of relief and said,

"Oh thank god, I've been looking everywhere for her," she paused, "What is she doing in your room?" Lucy asked as she clambered onto my bed on my other side.

"I had a nightmare," I replied. Lucy immediately looked concerned,

"Oh Ed!" she exclaimed quietly, "I thought you said you stopped having those."

"For the most part," I shrugged, "But once in awhile…It's fine, really." I insisted. Changing the subject, I said,

"So are you ready for our trip?" She brightened, her clear blue eyes sparkling with innocent joy, "Oh yes! It will be so good to see Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers again! I do miss them so." I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"We'll have a picnic at Glasswater Creek to celebrate Peter's homecoming," I promised, "And then we'll go and see Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, and meet others too."

"That sounds like a plan," Susan's tired voice startled us both.

"Sleep well?" I asked. She smiled at me,

"I did actually." Then she winced, rubbing at the crick in her neck,

"Sorry," I said. She gave me a sincere look,

"I would do it again." We laid there for a long time, the three of us, talking and joking around just like we used to. It was when Gieio finally poked his head in and told us that our breakfast was already cold that we left our comfortable positions and headed out to meet the day. Our normal routines didn't vary much with Peter gone, though I had the extra load of both his duties and mine. But I continued to train every morn, then proceed to breakfast with Susan and Lu, court in the Grand Hall, and any other necessities that I needed to take care of. Susan and Lucy busied themselves with planning our expedition so it would be all ready for when Peter came back. I was so preoccupied with everything that I needed to finish that the next Seventh day came around extremely quickly. On that day, we were all anticipating Peter's arrival. Morning became afternoon and afternoon quickly became evening and there was still no sign of the small brigade that gone out. As the last of the day's light started fading, we stood by the castle gates, waiting for some hint that they were arriving. I was extremely worried, as was everyone else, though they tried not to show it. The sun had just disappeared when a cry rose up from the crowd. I spotted Ara, a gryphon that was sent with Peter, swooping down towards us. Landing before me, Susan, and Lucy, she took a moment to regain her breath before bowing low and announcing,

"Your royal brother sends word that things are taking longer than expected. They had a small tussle with the Fell Creatures a few days back but since then, the enemy has not been sighted. He wishes to stay another week or two to so he can be sure of no threat. He sends his love and would like me to tell you that he misses you all." I sighed, not pleased to hear that Peter would be gone any longer, but, as much as I hated it, I knew that it had to be done. I nodded at the gryphon, replying,

"Please tell Peter to quickly get done what he must and return to us safe," I paused, "And tell him that Lucy's threat still stands." I grinned at my sister. She gave a small smile back, then turned to the gryphon,

"Yes. And tell him that we miss him terribly too," Lucy said, unhappy at the prospect that Peter would not be returning today.

"And make sure he is eating enough, won't you?" Susan fretted, adding her own. Ara nodded her head,

"As you wish my Queen," she spread her wings and took flight into the dark night. We at Cair watched silently as she flew out of sight before turning back to the palace.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

"Peter!" I spun away from my conversation with Bront (who had been arranging a small guard for our trip) at Lucy's joyful shout just in time to see my younger sister almost tackle Peter to the ground. A big smile spread across his tanned face as he caught her and spun her around, laughter ringing through the air. I grinned myself before hurrying over to where my older brother was being ambushed by both of the girls. He detangled himself from them and pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you," was his first statement. He then pulled back and studied me, smirking, "I've been gone three weeks! How do you grow so much in three weeks?" I was proud. Indeed, I had experienced a (painful) growth spurt that had left me about an inch or so taller. I shrugged my shoulders shyly but before I could reply, Lucy grabbed Peter's hand and started dragging him towards the kitchen, exclaiming all the while,

"Come see the preparations we have done! Edmund promised a picnic and…" I laughed at my sister's unhindered liveliness and the bewildered look on my brother's face. I was happy that he was home again.

"Let's go," Susan said, looking just amused as I felt, "before Lucy decides she would like to pack up and leave right now." And as we drew near, I heard Peter's overwhelmed exclamation,

"Now wait up Lu!" I felt at peace, yes, everything was just the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: I kind of BSed this chapter, sorry for that, but all of my creative juices are currently being used for a huge essay I am expected to write for school. Anyways, the fun is just beginning because *drum roll please* I finally got a solid plot line down! Yay me! So you know the drill, leave a review, tell me what you think.


End file.
